


Will You Be My Valentine?

by angeldevastation



Series: KaiTyson and TalaMax series [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drama with Hiro, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, mentions of Tala/Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldevastation/pseuds/angeldevastation
Summary: Sequel/continuation of Trick or Treat? And A Holiday Together. Kai visits Tyson for Valentine’s Day with a surprise. Lemon. TyKa





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/continuation of Trick or Treat? and A Holiday to Remember. There is a lemon which is separated from the rest of the story via page breaks. Also just in case anyone was curious, because I’m not sure if I ever actually specified their ages, Kai is 19 and Tyson is 18

Kai sighed for the millionth time in the last four hours. He felt like he was drowning in paperwork, and not even the type of paperwork he wanted to be drowned in. On one side of his desk he had a pile of paperwork dealing with the Biovolt mess that Boris created again. He had refused to let anyone except for the Russian bladers and himself know just how close they were to World War III. It had taken Kai months to resolve everything as peacefully as he could, hunt down Boris and have him thrown in jail again, and clean up the last of the mess. Now all that was left was the stack of paperwork that stated Hiwatari Enterprises did not endorse Biovolt or their most recent scheme for power.

On the other side of his desk was another, much smaller, stack of paperwork. This was the one he was more concerned over at the moment. He had less than a week to get everything in order if he was going to meet his deadline. It was just another thing that the mess with Biovolt had pushed back for Kai. And Kai couldn’t do anything further until he received a reply. 

“Oi Kai! We’ve got a confirmation on project two-fourteen. Things are good to start moving forward now.” Tala stated from the doorway to Kais’ office. Kai nodded and straightened up immediately. 

“Great, I’m going to start settling the small details now then.” Kai said professionally ignoring the smirk on Tala’s face. The redhead walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. Kai didn’t pay him any mind as he started ordering things and setting up shipment dates. 

“You know, Tyson misses you.” Tala stated leaning against the window sill behind Kai’s desk. Kai didn’t bother looking at him as he continued to gather the items from the list on the top of the smaller pile. 

“I’m planning on going to see him in a few days” Kai replied quietly. He knew that he should have gone to see Tyson much sooner, but he was too caught up with Boris to have the time. 

“Have you even begun to plan for that? Or at least get a plane ticket?” the redhead asked slightly amused. Kai sighed once again and shook his head. Tala sighed and shook his head at his friend. “Alright, I’ll take care of it all.”

Kai let out a thankful sigh; that was one less thing he had to worry about. Tala moved out of the office without another word and without waiting to see if Kai would say anything else. Kai turned his attention back to the paperwork he had been working on, his body now feeling much more relaxed than it had previously, and decided that he would do his best to finish it all before the night ended. He reminded himself that the sooner he got this issue settled the sooner he could be with Tyson. 

 

Three days later, the day before Valentine’s Day, found Kai standing outside the dojo watching Tyson and Hiro practice their kendo in front of Grandpa Granger. The dual haired teen made no move to interrupt them, even though he knew he could have entered the home and placed his belongings down without any of them inviting him in. He wanted to see just how much the blunette had improved on his kendo since the last time Kai had watched him. 

The last time Kai had really watched Tyson practice was before the team had split up for the tag team championships, back when the blunette wasn’t in as good shape as he was now; and Tyson was in really good shape the last Kai had seen him. 

“Yo Kai! What’re you standing out there for?” Tyson’s voice floated from the window, breaking Kai out of his thoughts and brought his attention to the teen he had just been thinking of. The two brothers had stopped for a water break when the eighteen year old had caught sight of his boyfriend standing outside. The next moment, Tyson was standing in front of him with the smile that Kai found irresistible. It was the same smile that made his heart flutter and his breathe hitch. The same smile that outshined the slowly setting sun behind them on the horizon. He returned it with a small one of his own. 

Kai didn’t respond to the question, only took a step closer to his boyfriend. His gaze shifted ever so slightly to find Hiro now looking out the window watching them. The look on the taller blunette’s face was a mixture of hatred and disappointment. Kai wasn’t in the mood to deal with the elder and only pressed a small kiss to Tyson’s cheek in a greeting. His attention was solely on the champion once more. 

“I didn’t mean to show up out of the blue.” He said simply, the corner of his mouth twitching up to a small smile. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck in a hug, happy to see the older teen after over a month of them being separated. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson’s waist to return the hug almost immediately. He buried his head in the small area where Tyson’s neck and shoulder met and inhaled deeply, simply taking in the way he smelled. 

“I missed you.” The words were muttered against Tyson’s skin followed by another deep inhale. Kai’s eyes had slipped shut as he felt himself become more relaxed the longer he remained in Tyson’s arms. Tyson’s head was resting on top of his own, but Kai didn’t mind it in the least. He felt at home right there, standing in Tyson’s embrace and ignoring everything else around them. 

“I missed you too Kai.” Tyson’s voice was just as soft as Kai’s had been. The two stood there in each other’s embrace for some few minutes longer, though it didn’t seem that long to Kai after going so long without seeing his lover. When they split, Tyson picked up Kai’s bag and, before Kai was able to protest, started walking inside. With a heavy sigh, and a smile lingering on his lips, Kai followed behind him. 

Part of Kai was surprised when Tyson lead him to his room instead of where they usually stayed when any of the previous Bladebreakers came to visit. The rest of him was relieved that they would have some resemblance of privacy during his stay there. Tyson set the bag down on his bed before turning to Kai with his big goofy smile on his lips once more. Kai shut the door behind him and had just turned around to see said smile. Without giving Kai any more warning he pulled the older teen into a deep kiss. Surprised, Kai let out a throaty groan into the younger teen’s mouth as their tongues swirled and wrestled around each other. The elder pulled Tyson flush up against him and let his hands rest on the blunette’s hips. Tyson’s own hands reached up and rested on Kai’s biceps. 

The kiss itself didn’t last that long. While the two of them would have more privacy in Tyson’s room there were still occupants in the dojo and a certain blue haired man seemed determined to make things hard for the couple. The door had opened just as the kiss was getting good.

“Hiro! Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Tyson shouted when he saw his older brother standing in his doorway. Kai shot the taller man a glare in response to the smirk on Hiro’s face. 

“What’re you two doing in here all alone?” Hiro’s tone was mocking, which made Tyson himself groan in annoyance. Kai’s glaring expression turned to one of pure amusement as he realized just how much Hiro seemed to hate his relationship with his younger brother. That was all the Russian needed to know. 

“What did it look like we were doing? Had you not come in unannounced you may have seen much more of your brother than you’ve ever wanted.” Kai’s own tone was just as mocking as Hiro’s had been. His hand reached down to grope one of Tyson’s firm ass cheeks, causing the younger teen’s cheeks to flush in a bright blush. Hiro growled. 

“Kai-” Tyson started protesting but was interrupted by his boyfriend’s kiss. Hiro growled again, his face enraged. 

“Tyson may I speak to Kai alone for a moment.” He spoke through clenched teeth and his glare was directed at Kai’s still smirking face. Once again, Kai answered before Tyson could. 

“Tyson and I are busy. You can talk to me later.” With that he closed the door once again and made sure to lock it that time. He returned his attention to Tyson and pushed him back until they reached the bed. He moved his bag and the blanket to the floor before pushing Tyson onto the bed and moved on top of him, kissing his neck the entire time. The younger teen was moaning at the feeling and tightened his arms around Kai’s neck. 

“Ah Kai!” Tyson’s brain was clouded with lust as he felt Kai’s tongue and lips move along the skin of his neck until the older teen reached his collar bone. One of his hands moved up to tangle itself in Kai’s hair as his back arched, another moan falling from his lips. Kai nipped and sucked at Tyson’s collar bone as his hands kneaded his ass cheeks. 

Once he was satisfied with the mark he had left he lifted his head to gaze at Tyson’s half lidded eyes; lust was swimming in his ruby pools as he licked at his lower lip.

Tyson watched as Kai moved down his body, pushing his shirt up as he did so in order to lick and nip at the sun kissed skin beneath it. His fingers continued to play with Kai’s hair until he had to remove his hands from the older teen’s body to remove his shirt. Once free of the fabric the blunette’s hands were back in Kai’s hair as the Russian teen dipped his tongue into the younger teen’s navel. More small groans fell from Tyson’s lips as the older teen moved lower before he licked along the skin directly above his pants. 

Kai smirked at the frustrated groan that he received from Tyson as he moved his hands down the younger teen’s sides and to the hem of his pants. In one quick move Tyson’s pants, and his boxers, were pulled down to his knees. Tyson kicked them off as fast as he could without hitting his boyfriend in the process. 

Tyson’s knees were forced open as Kai settled between them, kneeling on the floor so that he was more comfortable, and took Tyson’s half hard length in his mouth. The sounds he drew out of the teen beneath him satisfied him as he sucked the length to a full erection. One of his hands fondled Tyson’s ball sack while the other rested on his thigh, his thumb rubbing his inner thigh. The Russian watched his lover as he bobbed his head slowly. Each time he pulled up he would swirl his tongue around the head before going back down. 

His actions were slow and teasing until he finally tasted Tyson’s pre-cum on his tongue. When that happened, he pulled off but didn’t change positions. Instead he reached up and offered the younger teen two of his fingers. Tyson sucked them into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Kai as he swirled his tongue around the two digits. In anticipation for what was about to happen, Tyson repositioned his legs so they were spread more and gave Kai better access to his entrance. Once deeming them wet enough Kai pulled them out and immediately slid one inside of Tyson. His ass sucked Kai’s finger in and the blunette’s moans were renewed once more. Tyson mewed as Kai slid another finger in and began scissoring them. He continued that for a minute longer before it became easier. Then he added a third finger. Tyson was panting and his cock leaked more pre-cum. That was enough prepping in Kai’s eyes. 

“I want you to ride me.” Kai said plainly as he stripped himself of his clothes, causing Tyson to groan at the sight of Kai’s smooth pale skin being exposed to him. Tyson moved from the bed to kneel in front of his taller boyfriend. Without hesitation he pulled Kai’s erection, already fully hard, into his mouth and gave it a few hard sucks. As soon as he allowed it to fall from his lips, Kai took his position on the bed and pulled Tyson on top of him. The younger teen took hold of the base of Kai’s erection and lined the tip up with his puckered hole before sliding down onto it. Simultaneously Kai and Tyson moaned. 

Kai’s hands went immediately to the younger teen’s hips as Tyson began to rock his hips against Kai’s slowly. The younger leaned down to press his lips to Kai’s in a sensual kiss. His hands were pressed against Kai’s chest to balance himself as he rode his boyfriend. Kai’s fingertips dug into Tyson’s hips as he tried to keep the slow pace his lover had set, no matter how antagonizing it was. He focused on Tyson’s tongue wrestling against his once again. 

Just as Kai thought he’d go insane from the slow pace Tyson sped up his thrusts. Instead of the slow shallow thrusts, the younger teen was nearly slamming his hips into Kai’s as fast as he physically could. The kiss broke as Kai let out a curse at the increased speed. Tyson took the opportunity to explore Kai’s jaw and neck with his mouth, nibbling at his skin each time he thrust downward. 

“Tyson!” Kai was already so close to his orgasm and Tyson showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. He reached down to stroke his boyfriend’s erection as said teen continued riding him hard. He didn’t want to cum before Tyson, though he probably would with the way Tyson clenched around him. He tightened his grip slightly and stroked Tyson’s length harder and his eyes clenched shut. He tried holding off his orgasm for as long as he could but with a guttural grunt he released. 

Tyson rode out his release with just as hard and quick thrusts, milking Kai for everything he had to give the younger teen. Soon, when Kai couldn’t possibly cum anymore and was already softening, Tyson released his own seed onto Kai’s stomach. He let Kai slip out of him but didn’t move from his position. 

“We should clean up.” Tyson panted out as he looked down at his boyfriend. Kai only smirked at him, reached down, scooped up some of Tyson’s cum from his stomach, and licked his finger clean. Tyson’s breath hitched at the display. 

“Do you think we could make it to the bathroom without anyone seeing us?” Kai smirked at the challenge he issued his lover, who jumped off of Kai and went to his door. Once he knew the coast was clear he turned to Kai and nodded. Then he ran, with Kai not far behind him.

Their shower was quick as they cleaned each other up and only minimally made out. Once they were both clean they wrapped themselves in towels and snuck back to Tyson’s room. Both changed into comfortable clothes and laid down on the bed after Tyson stripped the top sheet off of the bed. With a content sigh Kai grabbed the blanket off of the floor and pulled it over them as his boyfriend fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the longest oneshot I’ve written in a very long time, just over 4,700 words. I am highly impressed with myself since I wrote this in two days ^^ I thought this would be the conclusion but it may not be. I have more ideas for this plus ideas for two more stories *sigh* but I will focus on finishing some of my other stories before writing those out. Anyways, please drop me a review letting me know your thoughts on this~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
